There to Catch You
by Alastor Vega
Summary: You would think Orihime would phase out of her clumsiness when she got older. Not so. Good thing she has Ichigo by her side.


**I got to get these re-upload out quicker so I can start that FLOL Secret Santa. I think this one is going to be a toughie.**

**I did a little re-read before I sent this. But I'm going to do it again later for any mistakes. It getting late here.**

"So in my dreams, the Aliens said, "You will never conquer our planet". And then the Monsters told them, 'Then face our mighty wrath." The young auburn haired teen explained with a deep dark voice, imitating how the monsters would sound, to her boyfriend.

The orange haired lad nodded his head at his girlfriend's vivid imagination. "But I thought the Aliens were fighting the Robots?"

"They were." Orihime told him. "But then the Alien princess married the Robot knight, so now both of their races are united. Now they must team-up and battle the evil Monsters or face total annihilation."

Ichigo mouth formed a 'o' shape, understanding Orihime's story. Most of it anyway.

The two light haired teens were just coming out of school and were to Orihime's place to do their homework. The last time they tried to do their homework was at Ichigo's house. It was fine until his 'annoying' father kept ease-dropping on them every single time. And that usually ends with the two Kurosaki males fighting.

The two continued talking to each other when Orihime suddenly tripped over a large rock. Luckily for her, Ichigo caught her just before she hit the concrete pavement.

"Haven't I told you before to watch where you're going?" Ichigo scolded Orihime gently as he helped her back on her feet.

Orihime placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment at tripping in front of Ichigo.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again."

Orihime just smile sheepishly and nodded her head in agreement.

The two restarted their walk when Ichigo notice that Orihime was moving a bit more slowly then before

"Are you okay?" He finally asked her.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." She answered him, wavering her hand to dismiss the current situation.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not believing her for one bit. His lips started to pull downward in his trademark scowl. Orihime had to stopped herself from giggling at it, but one look into his eyes made her relies that he was very serious.

"Well, my ankle kind of hurts from the trip. But its nothing to worry about. I mean, you know what those coaches always say; you just have to play through he pain." She laughed as she put some pressure on her leg. Which was a bad mistake as she grimace at the slight pain it caused.

Ichigo just shook his head at the her action.

_She could be so silly sometimes._

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked him as he took her satchel away from her. She then watch as he turned around from her and started to kneel down.

"Get on my back." He order gently.

"But, but."

"No buts. We have to relieve the pressure from your ankle so it wont swell."

"But I might be heavy. And you might break your back because of it."

"You're not that heavy." he told her nonchalantly. "Now hop on." he nearly ordered her.

After some momentary hesitation, the gray eyed girl climbed on top of her hero's back, her arms wrapped around his neck to steady herself.

Once he was sure Orihime was securely on his back, Ichigo hooked his hands under her knees and got back up.

"Are you alright back there?" Ichigo asked, blushing profusely. The cause of it being Orihime's breast pressing softly against his back. Maybe he should of put her over his shoulder instead.

"Y-yes." Orihime answered. Her cheeks were also red from being so close to Ichigo. The situation reminded her of the time he carried her over his shoulder. Except this was slightly more embarrassing.

Making sure she was securely on his on his back and wont fall off, Ichigo proceeded to head towards Orihime's apartment again.

An awkward silence fell on the two before any one of them spoke.

"So, I'm not too heavy, am I?" Orihime finally spoke.

Ichigo just shook his head no. "Nah. Are you comfortable back there?"

"Yes. Thank you for carrying me. You didn't have to do it."

"I wasn't going to let you walk around with a sprain ankle."

"I don't think it's sprain."

"Still, don't want to take a chance."

Orihime didn't say anything after that. She just smiled and enjoyed this moment with the person she loved.

**I sometimes think that it's a little hard for me to find the right sentence to end the story. And even then I think it isn't good. Maybe it's just me.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
